Education Ensues for Severus Snape
by Saturn Son
Summary: Severus Snape starts his years at Hogwarts. And you'll find some things you may have never thought o' poor Sevykins.
1. The Feast

A young boy with greasy black hair and a quite hooked nose stared up at the great castle looming up ahead. I can't believe I'm actually here at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. he thought to himself. Me? Poor little Severus Snape. The poor little orphan who lives in that big old house, going to the greatest wizarding school of all time.  
  
Severus sighed deeply when he thought about how much he could learn his first year at Hogwarts and how wonderful it was going to be to get himself away from those wretched ghosts haunting his home. "I'LL BE THE GREATEST WIZARD OF ALL TIME! I'LL HAVE NO DISTRACTIONS! NOTHING!" he exclaimed. A few other children stared at him from the other boats, and a few snickered. But there were a few kids that had ganged up on the train that decided it would be fun to make this over-confident fellow miserable his first night at the school. Of course, they threw a rock at his head and laughed their asses off. When the flock of boats reached the shore of the lake Severus was still rubbing his head. He decided he would take his mind off of his head and headed up to the castle with the rest of the new students around him.  
  
"Now wait here until I come and get you. And don't cause any mischief." Scolded Professor McGonagall before she strode off to the Great Hall. This had been when all of the first years had gathered inside of the entrance hall of the vast castle. Severus turned about gawking at the wonderful scenery of the hall. At the end of the hall were great oak doors probably 20 feet tall or so. Across from where the young wizard stood were the doors through which Professor McGonagall had disappeared. And below his feet was a step of marble which happened to be only one of many in a flight. "Holy Smeg. This place is the most amazing place I've ever been," the young orphan whispered to himself. The words, "Hey look, it's the kid we pegged with a rock earlier," were heard by Severus, and proceeding them, he was hit by another rock. He turned to the rock-thrower and was about to do something, he didn't know what, when Professor McGonagall walked back up to the students.  
  
"Now follow me you." She beckoned everyone with her bony finger and told them to walk in a single-file line. Everyone did as they were told and were lead into the Great Hall splattered with staring eyes and gleeful chatter. The procession was lead to the front of the hall where they were told to face the students. To Severus' right was a tanned young fellow with freckles and messy black hair, and to his left was a boy with blonde hair and shining green eyes. He wondered if they were some of the jerks that threw the rocks, but his thought wouldn't be answered then for Professor McGonagall had set an ancient and ragged hat on a three legged stool an begun to speak. "This here is the Sorting Hat. It will place you into the houses you will stay in for the rest of your years here at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. When I call your name, come up to the stool and sit down while I place the hat on your head. When the hat has called out your house, please go sit with your fellow students at the respective table. Now let's begin." The old professor called out quite a few names. "Stephen Shine!"  
  
The boy on Severus' left went up to the stool and was sorted into Slytherin.  
  
His own name was called next. He slowly walked up to the stool and looked out at the staring eyes before he sat down.  
  
"Ah.. I see great brains, but such cunning," the Sorting hat spoke in his hear. The old hat continued talking about young Snape as though he was not even there. After a while there was a long pause. Then finally, "SLYTHERIN!" The hat was lifted off as Severus heaved a long sigh in relief and ran off to his table. Severus sat down to Stephen Shine and waited for the rest of the people to be sorted so the feast could start. The boy that was on Severus' right was called up, and the hooked nose child found out the boy's name was Ethan Warner. The boy was sorted into Slytherin after not very much time at all, and he sat down beside Severus. When the feast started after Dumbledore the headmaster jabbered on about announcements, Stephen spoke. "So, er, Severus? Where are you from?"  
  
Severus looked up from his plate, blushing; he didn't expect anyone to talk to him. "Well, I'm from Surrey. And I live in a large, tattered house haunted by a whole lot of ghosts." He paused. "Do you happen to know who threw a rock at me?"  
  
The boy named Ethan Warner cut in. "Oh, those were some of those Gryffindor gits that threw those rocks," he pointed behind him to the Gryffindor table as he spoke. "Quite a muggle-y thing ta' do, if ya ask me." Severus thought this was most likely the worst grammar he had heard from anyone in his life, of course, he hadn't heard much in his haunted house. "Muggle-y? Eh? What kind of word is that?"  
  
The boy glowered at Severus and went back to eating.  
  
"Slimy goit." he heard Ethan mumble. Severus got quite perturbed and went back to chewing on the chicken he had previously started on. What a great impression I've made. Oi vey. And so he kept to himself for the rest of the feast until it was time to go to their dorms for the first time. 


	2. The Peers

Dumbledore stood upon his feet before the many pupils. "Now if you will please follow your prefects and heads of house up to your dormitories," the old man announced in his croaky voice. "And have a wonderful first night new students!" He sat back down, folded his hands, and watched the hustle and bustle before him. A broad man with long black hair tied back stood up from the staff table and approached the fleet of confused Slytherins. In his left ear was a dangling earring with a gleaming skull. This man didn't look as if he should be pissed off. "Well what are you waiting for Ralston? Lead these bumbling first years to their dorms. You are one of the prefects, correct?" he sounded a bit agitated.  
  
"Oh. Oh right Professor Blogwood, sorry. ALRIGHT! FOLLOW ME!" a tall and lanky boy with sandy hair shouted as he waved his hand above everyone's heads to beckon them towards the door. "Hurry, hurry! You need rest for your long day of school." He turned and walked towards the doors of the hall. Prefect Ralston lead them off to the right of the Great Hall into a long, gloomy corridor. Severus shivered as the temperature changed; it reminded him a bit of his home.  
  
Everyone was chattering nervously as Professor Blogwood watched them with careful eyes. The two boys who had been next to Severus during the sorting ceremony looked quite suspicious whispering behind their hands and snickering at a few girls ahead of them. Ralston continued shouting to everyone to turn certain corners and to keep up, but no one quite listened because they were still chatting. Ralston came to a wall and halted suddenly. "Alright! This is the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room." A few people looked confused; how can a wall be an entrance unless you blew it up? He continued. "The password for entry is Meatloaf." The sandy haired prefect turned to the wall and spoke the password while laughing and glancing at the glowering Blogwood. Everyone shuffled inside with Blogwood at the rear. Many gasps of amazement were heard, and some were not impressed at all. The room was dimly-lit and furnished with various green and silver lined furniture. Upon the walls were big shields bearing the Slytherin House crest. Over on one side of the room was a fireplace already aglow with a blazing fire. The fireplace was surrounded by some of the silver and green clad furniture. At the back of the room were two sets of stairs, one leading to the left and one to the right. The Head of House stood before the chittering students and cleared his throat; everyone shut up and listened. "The left staircase- " he pointed behind him to the left, "leads to the girls' dormitories. And to the right is the boys'. Now off to bed." He walked off to his own quarters with his forest green robes swaying behind him. Ralston supervised as the children scuttled up to their dorms. Little did he know that Ethan Warner had put a "Kick me; I'm a goit" sign on his back.  
  
Severus snickered as he walked up the stairs. "Heh, that title suits him." When he got up the stairs he opened the door that read "1st Year Boys" upon its plaque. He stared at the scene. Over on one bed were some stalwart boys bouncing while acting like Neanderthals, and on another was a boy with silvery blonde hair and bluish grey eyes stroking his hair quite vainly. Yet again he found Ethan and Stephen whispering to each other. "Shouldn't you guys be getting ready for bed? Blogwo-" Severus started.  
  
"Oh, shut it. Like we want to follow rules. FEH! Rules are for the other houses." Ethan interrupted. "Plus, it's too early."  
  
This really annoyed Severus. Number one: young Snape hated being interrupted. Number two: he did not enjoy being told to "shut up." "Well fine! Fall asleep in your classes! See if I care!" Severus huffed and sat down on a nearby bed.  
  
"Like it matters? All tomorrow is going to be is rules, rules, rules, and nothing but," came the boy who had been preening himself. "We'll probably fall asleep even if we aren't sleepy." One of the oafs jumping on the bed fell off. "Heh. Good one Lucius! Tha's funny!" This was said in a slow moronic way. Of course, EVERYTHING was moronic to Severus today. "Yes Crabbe, that was funny; wasn't it?" Stephen rolled his eyes at him. "God you're the biggest smeg head I've ever met." "Would you people shut the frig up and go to bed? Unlike you, I WANT to stay awake tomorrow," the hooked nosed boy demanded. He expected a wise crack from someone, and he got it.  
  
"No one's stopping ya'. But we're staying up as late as we want," answered Ethan. He was definitely getting on poor Sev's nerves. He smirked at Severus' annoyed expression and went on talking with Stephen.  
  
Severus took off his robes grumbling about how rude people can be. And then came the other bouncing boy's moronic voice.  
  
"Hey! Look'it! He has pink bunnies!" he was pointing at Severus' boxers and bouncing simultaneously. Which was quite miraculous because he had a brain the size of half a pea; Severus expected that Crabbe had the other half. Severus froze and turned bright red as the rest of his peers in the dorm turned and stared. "HEY! Uhh.. it's not my fault." It came out quite meekly. Severus was as red as a tomato as everyone started laughing at his pink fuzzy bunny boxers. He then covered his face, miserable and dived in bed to shield himself. Tonight was going to be a LONG night. Poor Sevy-Wevy. 


	3. Breakfast

If Severus had thought the night was horrible with its constant chattering with the lights on and hexes flying everywhere; he was in for an excruciating morning. He awoke with a big pink bow in his greasy black hair, pink and purple fingernails, and blue toenails. Guess the others had fun last night. Severus didn't find out about these things until he slowly dragged himself into the boys restroom. Prefect Ralston was standing there washing his face. "Eh? Lad, you do know you look like a girl. right?" he said with a concerned face. Severus looked in the mirror. He went ghost white, even whiter than usual. "OH THOSE GITS ARE SO DEAD!" He ripped the bow out of his hair, ripped his wand out of his pocket, got rid of the finger paint, and ran off to go hex his roommates. "What did I ever do to them!? God damn!" He found some of his roommates sitting near the fire in the common room laughing, no doubt about Severus. Now that Ethan was on his nerves, the other boy sitting with him, Stephen, was too. "YOU THOUGHT THAT WAS FUNNY!?" Severus was huffing and looking quite dangerous with his wand at hand. "Prefect Ralston thought I was INSANE!" The two boys looked over at him. "We have no idea what you're talking about," they slyly said with a smirk. They didn't loose their smirk even when Severus pointed his wand at them.  
  
"Look behind you," came a deep voice from behind Severus. Anyone could guess it was Professor Blogwood.  
  
Severus turned cautiously around. "Ehh.. Hello Professor Blogwood. Wonderful morning isn't it?" he squeaked. Oh God I'm in sooo much trouble. Snape thought to himself. "Explain Snape," he boomed while glaring down at him. All that came out was a few stammering words. "I. Uhh. but. ih-" "We just Wanted to see his wand Professor. That's all," piped out Ethan. What the Hell? He was sticking up for Severus? "Yeah, we asked him to hand us his wand so we could try and guess what wood and core it had. It's our new guessing game," this time from Stephen. Was the world turning up-side down or something, or was Severus dreaming? Professor Blogwood got in one more glare and walked off. This event made Severus blink in confusion. "Why? Did you just stand up for me?" At this moment Severus could scarcely believe his ears. The two looked at each other for an answer and shrugged.  
  
"Don't know. Just in the humour that's all," answered Ethan and following that, a nod from Stephen. He stared at them suspiciously for a moment. "Well. uh. DON'T MAKE ME LOOK GIRLY AGAIN! OR! Or.. I'll. I'll. CRUCIO YOU!"  
  
"Ooooo. A threat. So frightening." Ethan rolled his eyes and started talking about how girls were like chickens with Stephen. This had probably been their previous conversation, and not about Snape. Poor little orphan Severus, he was filled with humiliation. It was now Breakfast time so he went up to the Great Hall for some grub. The Hall was filled with sunshine gleaming down from the ceiling. Yet again there was immense chatter. The Great Hall was much prettier in the morning; you could see more. He saw over by the Slytherin table Professor Blogwood handing out small papers, most likely schedules, to people. Severus sat down and in a few minutes received his schedule. He looked it over as he ate some fruit, bacon, and eggs. In the Tuesday column, the schedule read:  
  
Class 1 History of Magic Prof. Binns HufflePuff Class 2 Potions Prof. Blogwood Gryffindor Class 3 Potions Prof. Blogwood Gryffindor Lunch Great Hall N/A N/A Class 4 Herbology Prof. Vine Ravenclaw Class 5 Transfiguration Prof. McGonagall Gryffindor Class 6 Charms Prof. Noyes HufflePuff  
  
Severus looked it over carefully, folded it up, and stuffed it in his pocket. He continued eating until it was time to go to his first lesson. He stood and shuffled out, following the rest of the first year Slytherins to History of Magic. 


End file.
